Methad
The Republic of Methad (Formerly the Kingdom of Methad) is a moderately sized nation in the southern most continent of the planet. It a population of approximately 3 million. He is allied in a defensive pact with Zathukoslavia and Aklamia. History Ancient History Early Settlement The early Methadian settlers arrived on the continent ~7000 B.C. They were peoples to settle the continent, a point which is often inspires nationalism in modern Methadians. These people arrived in what is now modern Saint Ujerri, and they lacked a society or unified culture or nation for the first 6000 years of their settlement of the continent. This changed, however, this changed from two events: when the first city on the continent was settled, Aavroitin, the current capital of Methad, and when the Early Rusean's settled the land. This led to the formation of the First Methadian Empire by Hirvef Kaniz. The First Empire of Methad (1160 B.C-1138 B.C) The Empire of Methad (in Methadian Ray Lala Teelatee mee Teesoso), later known as the First Empire of Methad was formed around 1160 B.C by the aforementioned Hirvef Kaniz, also known as Hirvef The Great. This is credited as the first known empire in the history of the planet, though not the longest lasting and certainly not the most powerful. Hirvef The Great The empire was formed after Hirvef led the Kaniztan tribe in a series of wars against their 3 neighboring tribes. After successfully subjugating the tribes, Hirvef led his army of 10,000 on a campaign of conquest against the other Methadian tribes. Though at first massively successful, they were eventually bogged down with low supplies and morale. Legend says that the first christian king Saint Ujerri defeated Hirvef in 1142 B.C, despite being outnumbered 12-1. Though this defeat dealt a massive blow to the Methadian army, they still conquered the Northern Methad. But the constant war had taken a toll on Hirvef, and he died around 1138 B.C of what was likely a heart attack. After the death of Hirvef the empire began rapidly losing land and wars constantly. Hirvef was replaced by his son, Min Koniz. Min Kaniz and the collapse of the empire The reign of Min Kaniz was one of failure after failure. He began his reign in 1138, and in an attempt to mimic his father's success, he attempted to invade into modern day Rusea. This invasion failed massively, and he both lost most of his army and had unintentionally burned down small villages in Northern Methad, mistaking them for Ruseans. This caused the tribes of Northern Methad to revolt against the Empire, with the most powerful being named Saint Ujerri, both in honour of the king Saint Ujerri and as an insult to the Methadians. This trend continued for the rest of the invasion of Methad, before the Empire collapsed into an anarchy-like state. Min himself was killed in 1138 when he had his heart ripped out and eaten by tribals, attempting to permanently end his dynasty, as he had no children. Anarchy Period and Unification (1138 B.C - 600 B.C)